I'LL always protect you my angel
by sesshomaru'sgurl08
Summary: THIS IS A STORY OF TWO PEOPLE THAT AFTER SO LONG OF NOT SEEING EACHOTHER HAVE SOON FORGOTTEN EACHOTHER BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HIS JOB INVOLES HER. WILL OLD FEELINGS REVIVE OR WILL THEY HAVE SEPERATE LIVES WITHOUT FINDING OUT WHAT LIFE IS ALL ABOUT TOGETHER
1. Chapter 1

12 years earlier

"Sesshy give it back" shouted a little girl from the forest.

"No way kags its mine now" said an amuzed little boy.

"Come sesshy i found it first please give it ba-aack oofff the little girl shouted as she triped over a rock.

the little boy stopped quickly and ran to the little hurt girl "kags are you ok?" he said as he helped her up.

"No my ankle hurts alot" she said as she stood up gently "ow it hurts real bad sesshy".

"Here get on my back ill get you home" he said as he kneeled down to let her on. and so she did as she was told. they walked 3 miles before coming to a clearing. a tall man with long white hair in a long pony tail, he had light skin and dark brown eyes, a white warrior kimono with blue disgins on it sutied to his liking. he was a very handsome man indeed, the man came to them and stopped sesshomaru right where he was.

"My son what has happened to kagome?" asked the tall man as he kneeled in front of them.

the little girl smiled and said "I fell over a rock while i was running i didnt noticed it so thats why i fell and hurt my ankle, and sesshy helped my by carrying me so i didnt have to walk all the way here" said the little and a clamly yet nervous voice.

"Well then go ahead and leave her with yami she'll help her as for you my son come to my study once your done" said his dad as he stood up.

"Yes father" bowing carfully as to not drop kagome.

Inutashio smiled and then walked to his study thinking to himself "I have a feeling that wont be the only time he'll be protecting her, he has a fond with her yet he doesnt want to admit it, im thinking to much into this, i gotta stop" he then walked into his study and awaited for his son. sesshomaru gently sat kagome on the bed carefully not wanting to hurt her more then she already is. he looked at her sadly and then looked at the floor, kagome looked at him and smiled "its not your fault sesshy it was mine i wasnt looking where i was going please dont feel bad" she said as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. sesshomaru tried really hard not to blush then lifted his hand and gave her the item that she found back to her "Here its yours i shouldnt have gotten it, you found it so here" he handed it to her then left to go see his father in his study but not before giving her a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek and whispering in her ear "Im glad your ok" with that he left leaving a blushing kagome to herself.

Inutashio was reading a scroll when he heard a knocking on his door he put the scroll down and stood up "Come in" and so sesshomaru stepped in and closed the door the walked to his father and bowing "You wanted to see me father" asked sesshomaru.

"Yes my son please sit down" he pointed at the chair.

"Yes father thank you" he said as he sat down.

"Do you remember what tomorrow is right" asked Inutashio.

"Yes its the grand village festival" said sesshomaru.

"Well yes that but something else" said Inutashio.

Sesshomaru lookes at him in confusion "What is it father".

"It is the day kagome's father comes to pick her up remember he promised to pick her up on the day of the festival" he said.

"Oh yes now i rememeber, so kagome is leaving tomorrow?" asked sesshomaru.

"Yes she is id like for you to help her pack and get ready to leave, you will take her to the festival where her father will be waiting for you too by the well" said Inutashio as he grabed a book from the shelf.

"Will you be joining us father?" he asked.

"Of course he wants to ask me something so therefor i must go with you" he said as he set the book ontop of a pile of books on his desk. he then looked at his son and noticed he was staring at something. "My son what is wrong are you upset that kagome is leaving?".

Sesshomaru snapped back to reality "No father i was thinking of the festival" he was lying but his father kept to himself.

"Ok you are dismissed go check up on kagome" he said.

"Yes father" he stood up from the chair and bowed then left.

"Quite fond indeed" he said out loud before contining what he was doing.

Sesshomaru was about to enter kagome's room when the door opened and there stood kagome with a beautiful pink kimono with white flowers. he looked at her and thought she was the most beautiful creature on earth. he tried to talk but was left without words.

"Is something the matter sesshy?" she asked him.

"Yeah i-im fine wow you look great" he finally said.

"Thanks its for the festival tomorrow you really like it?" She asked him trying really hard not blush.

"Yeah you look great" he said.

"Well please come in" she said.

Sesshomaru walked in and leaned on the wall and looked around. he looked out the window when he said to her "So i take it your ankle is fine". "Yeah yami said im fine just to not put to much waight on it" she said as she sat down on her bed. "Im glad, well we must go to sleep we have an early morning so get some sleep" just as he was about to walk out he heard her ask him something and turn around "What is it kags" he asked.

"Are you going to miss me when i leave with my father tomorrow?" asked kagome hoping he'd tell her.

"Yeah im going to miss a bossy little girl following me around" he said as he smiled.

"Oh ok" she said as she looked at the floor sadly.

"Im kidding kags of course ill miss you and dont worry" he walked to her and sat on her bed next to her "I'll always protect you my little angel" with that said he left to his bedroom leaving kagome blushing like there was no tomorrow. "I'll always remember you sesshy al-wayss" she said as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

continued

the next morning kagome woke up to yumi opening her certins. "Good morning miss kagome how did you sleep" said yumi as she walked over to kagome.

"Very well thank you, has sesshomaru woken up yet?" asked kagome.

"I don't think so want me to check?" yumi asked.

"No i'll go see him thank you yumi" she said while standing up and putting on the kimono yumi had left out for her. kagome walked out of her room and walked to the room next door to hers. she lightly knocked no answer, she knocked again still no answer, she opened the door just alittle bit and asked "Sesshy are you awake yet" she peeked inside and noticed he was still in bed. she lightly walked over to his bed and poked him and giggled when he moved slightly. she poked him again but this time on his side stomach. thats when he woke up "Kags what are you doing up so early?" asked a very sleepy sesshomaru.

"Well yumi woke me up, and plus i want to play in the garden before the festival" she said as she layed down next to him.

"Kags by the looks of it its still the middle of the morning" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah thats why so we can play all day until we leave" she said poking him.

"Kags stop poking me, and you have to pack so no time to play" he said as he got up from bed.

"Fine" she said as she got up and left to her room and went to start packing. sesshomaru got dressed then left to help kagome pack after 15 minutes they were done and went down for breakfast. they entered two big doors into a very big room with 3 shandalears hanging over the table, the walls were decorated with stunning light colors and 4 windows on both side walls, they had very stunning certins and wood floors. At the end of the table was Inutashio talking to his wife, sesshomaru liked her as a mother though she wasen't his real mother he liked her very much. they sat down sesshomaru next to his father and kagome next to him.

"Good morning father good morning mother i hope you slept well?" he asked as he went to give them a morning hug and kiss well at least to his mother. then he sat down again.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Tashio" kagome said as she too went to give them a hug and a kiss.

"Good morning kagome and how did you sleep last night?" asked Mrs.Tashio.

"I slept well thank you" she said as she sat down.

"Good im glad and you my son?" said Inutashio.

"Very well as well" he said.

They all ate and talked for awhile, they talked about how well things were going and hopefully kagome could return to visit them more often. They laughed about how kagome always beat sesshomaru at wreasling. And how they would always find new adventure, soon they all had to depart cause it was time kagome returned to her farther. they left to get her bags and take them downstairs ready for departure.

"Kagome please come and visit us real soon it will be quite around here without you, plus i wont have my little helper helping me keep sesshomaru and his father in their place" she laughed looking at her husband and son's face at her comment.

"Don't worry Mrs.Tashio i'll be back soon to help you" she laughed too.

"Well my dear its time to go" said Inutashio as he picked up her bag.

"Yes" she said as she gave Mrs.Tashio a hug goodbye.

"Wait kagome follow me please" he said as he grabed her hand. leaving a very confused Mr. and Mrs.Tashio.

They walked to a garden in the backyard and sitting down on a beanch that was in the middle of the field. They were quite for alittle bit then she dicided to see why he brought her here. "Sesshomaru whats going on?" she asked.

"Kagome can i ask you something?" he asked.

"You just did, hehe im kidding yes you may" she said.

"Will you remember me?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Yes i will i could never forget my best friend in the whole world" she said in a very happy voice.

"Good, um here i made you something" as he handed her the item.

"Hey this is the locket that i found yesturday when did you get this?" she asked.

"Last night when you were asleep open it" he said.

she opened it and saw a picture of him on one side and her on the other. "Oh my god sesshy i love it, i'll keep this forever" she said as she put it around her neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then a great big hug. He hugged her back and then pulled away, "Ok we gotta go now they are waiting for us at the door" he said as he got up then they walked back to the front.

"Hey where did you guys go for so long?" asked Inutashio.

"No where lets get going before we are late" said sesshomaru.

"Ok well have a safe trip" said Mrs,Tashio as they took to the sky. they landed about 2 minutes in the village next to the well expecting kagome's father to be there already, but he wasen't. they waited but not long sooner then they thought he arived. "Kagome my dear i've missed you" he said as he walked to his daughter.

"PAPA!!" kagome said as she ran to her father and hugged him. "i've missed you to papa".

"Well then kagome why don't you go with sesshomaru and make a wish on the wishing doll" said Mr.Higurashi. I dont know his real name as you can tell.

"Ok papa, come on sesshy" she said as she grabed his hand.

"Well its been awhile hasen't it my friend" said Inutashio.

"Yes it has, well about what i wanted to speak with you is about kagome" he said.

"Shes your daughter not mine, but please go on" he said.

"Well you know that when she gets to be 18 her powers will have developed fully and she will have become a full miko" he said.

"Yes my friend i do know that but what is the problem?" he asked.

"Well before her mother passed away she asked me to arrange a marrige for her, cause the lord of the south would want her as his son's mate, but she doesn't want kagome marrying his son thats where sesshomaru is needed" he said.

"Wait you want my son to mate with kagome, you know that that will cause problems with the southern family, i don't like the idea of kagome marrying that creeps son but i dont think that my that time they will have want to marry eachother seeing as they will have probably met someone else" he said.

"No you don't get it, they wont have to mate just marry as soon as i find a man sutible for kagome they will just marry not mate" he said.

"oh now i understand ok well lets arrange that in the future right now they are to young to understand this whole deal" he said.

"Yes of course lets move on KAGOME LETS GET GOING" he said.

kagome and sesshomaru ran back to them and said they're goodbye's. kagome cried when she left them and hoped that they will meet againg real soon. But fate had another plan for them, something that will change them forever...

HEY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT IM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME I HAVE TO WORK AND GO TO SCHOOL SO PLEASE BE PATIENT. THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING YOU TIME AND READING MY STORY I PROMISE I WONT KEEP YOU WAITING LONG FOR EACH CHAPTER. OH AND IM HAZEL BTW NICE TO MEET YOU ALL. WELL I MUST GO TO SLEEP I GOTTA GET UP FOR WORK TOMORROW THANKS AND HOPE YOU ALL SLEEP WELL AND HAVE A GREAT SUMMER. LOVE HAZEL.


	3. to readers

hey i know that i havent updated but ive been really busy with work and school so its kinda bad. but i do have the story written i just have it saved in my work computer. please be patient and i will update soon i promise. as for why its under complete cause i was thinking at the time that i was going to finish it that same night but yeah. but i'm change it to in progress. well thank you and have a great nigtht love ya alll


End file.
